Goddess of the Animals
by Ponylover2003
Summary: I was standing infrount of Zeus, the king of the Greek gods, and I knew I was in trouble for doing something I shouldn't have. So my punishment was to spend 90 year here in La Push. I will have to fight vampires created by Hades that will try to destroy me. This is going to be a great holiday, not.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note…

This is my first fan fic so please comment and follow! I don't own any of the characters except the ones I want to add in myself. I'm sorry but this chapter is going to be short I just want to see how many people like it. I will updated in a couple of days as I have the next chapter ready I just need to type it.

Goddess of the animals…

Paul's POV:

The rain started to get heavier, thunder clapped over head and what was left of the blue sky had started to fade. I looked around at the pack, my brothers, sheltering among the trees in their wolf forms. Catching there breath after just having taken down a vampire that decided it wanted to hunt in La Push.

The air in the middle of the clearing started shimmering. A girl around 18 appeared and the thunder started to slow. Just as it was about to stop a bolt flashed down, striking the ground in front of her. She drew a knife from her belt and through it at a tree but before it could hit its target her had flicked out and it dropped harmlessly to that ground before disappearing and popping back up in her belt.

I looked at Sam waiting for a signal to attack. "Go!" He said through telepathy, and we slowly advanced. The girl looked up and started smiling when she realized we were about to attack. She started giggling and flicked her had again. Nine lions and one lioness appeared out of thin air and advanced upon a wolf each but left me standing alone. The girl drew two swords and chucked one at my paws. "Phase back and well see how good your sword fighting skills are." She said convincingly.

I started to phase back but half way through the transition I realized I would be naked. To late to turn back now. I thought to myself. To my surprise I ended up with clothes on. I bent down to pick up the sword she had given me and held it awkwardly in front of me. I looked her dead in the eye for the first time and I imprinted.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Authors note…_**

 ** _Hello sorry it took so long to post, I accidentally deleted most of this chapter! Please review and if you have any ideas of what could happen next please tell me I am very stuck on what to do next! I do not own the characters except a few oc I decide to put in here and there_**.

Chapter 2

Paul's POV…

It felt like I was finally complete, like I was tied down earth and like I had something fight for. Finally breaking out of the trance she snarled, her blueish-greenish eyes turning a fiery red and armor appeared over her Greek style toga. I looked at my brothers and saw only one lion left. I turned back to this mysterious girl. She swung her blade at me and it clanged against my borrowed sword, that I was still holding awkwardly in front of me. "Aphrodite." She growled under her breath. All of a sudden the sword was out of my hand and lying on the ground. She had disarmed me.

The air shimmered again and the most beautiful lady emerged. _Wait, what am I thinking! I have an imprint._ I thought to myself guiltily. My imprint spun to where the lady was standing and in a headlock, her sword now shorted into a knife. The knife was pressed against her throat but not quite drawing blood. " what did you do." My imprint snapped, waves of anger rolling off her. I wanted to go comfort her but I new she wouldn't appreciate it right now. "I thought you would appreciate it." The beautiful lady said, her emotions dripping off the words. Instantly I appreciated whatever she had done. "Stop trying to charm speak me." My imprint said, her tone getting more aggressive by the word. "I swear on the river Styx, if you try to charm speak me one more time today I will rip you to pieces. I don't care at Ares or Zeus say or do about it, I will rip you to pieces." She pressed the knife into the skin and a trail of gold ran gown her neck. "Leave" my imprint said pushing the lady away from herself. The beautiful lady changed into a dove ad flew away.

My brothers and sister, who had joined us after she heard there was a fight going on, had finally finished off the last lion. They walked up next me and Sam, who is out alpha, nudged my shoulder. Silently telling me to phase back and tell everyone what hey had missed. I phased back while keeping a eye on my imprint, who was now saying "I'm sorry" and "this should never have happened." After a while of listening the pack was finally up to date with what had happened.

Once I had told the pack I turned my attention back to my imprint who talking to a Pegasus. A couple seconds later the Pegasus extended its wings and cantered off into the Skye. The air started shimmering again and my imprint spun around as a bulky man emerged from the air. He lifted a spear and my imprints knife extended into a sword, cutting his spear in half. He drew sword and my fear and horror, they started very fast paced sword fight.

"Ares." My imprint said between hits of metal against metal. "Here to avenge your girlfriend I see." "What's it to you!" He snapped. "knowing that she runs away from small threats and you have to fight her battles for her." This clearly aggravated Ares as his next strike had more power to it. Instead of their swords meeting in the, my imprint ducked under his strike and slid her blade across his calves causing him to hiss in pain. I stared in shock at the golden liquid trickling from the wound. " So silly Ares." My imprint continued. "Whatever. I'm going to win. Its you who's going down." Ares started trash talking. "Who are my parents?" She questioned. "That's irrelevant but Poseidon and Bellona." He replied confused. "And what's something that is around here?" My imprint said a wall of water rising behind her. Their fighting paused for a moment. "Water." He said, the news of losing dawning on him. "Exactly" she said as the wall of water slammed down on Ares, leaving her dry. Finally Ares emerged coughing up water. "You win." Were his last words before he vanished the air smelling slightly of smoke.

I stared in shock at my imprint, unbelieving of what just happened and from the packs thoughts they were to. "That was amazing." I finally managed to say after I had phased back. "Yeah." Was her reply in that tone I'd grown love in at past 5 minutes. She looked up at the sky as same Pegasus that she was talking to before, flew down with a backpack dangling between his teeth. "Thank you blackjack" she said softly as he placed the backpack on the ground. Blackjack bowed quickly before standing, about to fly off but hesitating. "Yes that would be lovely." My imprint said before vaulting onto his back, in front of is wings. "Where are we going?" She said. " Blackjack wants to know." "Um, to Sam's house." I said still in shock. "Lead the way." She said confidently. Sam and rest of pack started heading thought the trees, Me and my imprint trailing behind. "I never got ask you, but who are you?" I asked. "I am Lila, Goddess of the animals


End file.
